Jelina,Matlina And Jockie
by HardyxMelinaxHHH
Summary: Heres a fanfic of JOKIIE MATLINA AND MY FAVE JELINA!


JELINA/MATLINA LOVE STORY!!!!

_  
JEFF IS IN THE HALL TALKING TO JOHN CENA

MELINA AND MICKIE WALKED PAST THEM BEATING CANDICE AND MARIA!

HEY DUDE,COULD YOU KEEP A SECRET?  
JOHN ASKED JEFF.

YEAH,SURE DUDE!JEFF ANSWERED

WELL,I KIND OF HAVE THIS THING FOR.  
MICKIE!!!

WHOA DUDE THATS CRAZY,CUZZ...JEFF SAID

WHAT,MAN?..OH DUDE YOU LIKE HER 2?  
JOHN QUESTIONED JEFF.

NO,ACTUALY I..I UM...I LIKE MELINA!!!

(JOHN STARED)  
JOHN IS MELINA'S EX,ALTHOUGH HE KNEW THERE WAS NO MORE FEELINGS OR NOTHING BETWEN HIM AND MELINA!

DUDE WHATS WORNG?...JEFF QUESTIONED HIM.

OHH,...NOTHING,MAN I JUST,FORGET MAN HEY LETS GO AND INTERDUSE OUR SEXY SELFS!JOHN SAID & BOTH LAUGHED

MELINA AND MICKIE WERE OVER AT THE SODA MACHINE AND GOT WATER(LOL)  
AND WERE TALKING ABOUT THE GUYS THEY WENT PASSED AND HOW THEY WERE GAZED AT THEM!

SO WHO DID YOU FIND ATTRACTIVE?  
MICKIE ASKED MELINA.

WELL,JOHN WAS OK,BUT JEFF WAS GOERGOES!(CHUCKLES)

HEY,GIRLS..JOHN AND JEFF YELLED OUT TO THE MICKE & MELINA!

YOU FREE THIS WEEKEND?...JEFF,JOHN QUESTIONED.

YEAH,..THEY MUMBLED

GREAT CUZ WE ARE HAVE A LIL...PARTY THIS WEEKEND

WHAT KIND OF PARTY?...MELINA AND MICKIE ASKED.

AUUU...POOL PARTY,JEFF SNAPPED!

JOHN'S ARM WAS AROUNDS MICKIES NECK!  
AND JEFF'S WAS AROUND MELINA'S SHOLDER!

WHAT TIME?....MELINA QUESTIONED.

8:OO,SATURDAY!

ALRIGHT,COOL SEE YA THERE. MICKIE SAID!

_  
that saturday!7:30

mickie whtch one should i wear?,the strapples lepard ,or the THE DIVA ONE?MELINA ASKED .

HHMMMMMM.......THE DIVA ONE!!!!MICKIE ANSWERED!

OK NOW,WHITCH ONE?,BLACK WITH RED KISSEY MARKS ON IT,OR A PINK STRAPPLES SET?....MICKIE QUESTIONED.

UGGHHH,..OH THIS IS HARD,...THE PINK!!!

afterwards in jeff & johns suite!

HEY,JEFF WHITCH ONE IS BESTTHE ORANGE WITH BLACK FIRE OR THE BLUE WITH WHITE STRIPES,BAD BOY OR IM YOU GUY?  
JOHN QUESTIONED.

UGGHH,BAD ANSWERED!!!!

OK HAIR UP OR DOWN?JEFF QUESTIONED.

UP!JOHN ANSWERED!

_  
at the party 8:20

man where the heaven are they?JEFF QUESTIONED.

IDK,MAN!...JOHN REPLIED!!!

THEN YOU SEE 2 HOT GIRLS ONE WITH -  
LIGHT BROWNISH HAIR,WITH A PINK 2 SET ON SHE FILLING EVERYTHING OUT!

AND THEN YOU SEE ANOTHER BEAUTY,  
WITH A A 2 SET PIECE,THAT HAD STRAPS COME UP HIGH AND HER BIKINI TOP SAYING "DIVABABE"!SHE HAD LONG BLACK HAIR!  
AND A TANNED HOT BODY,SEEING HOW THAT THEY BOTH DID CUZ THEIR LATINA'S!

MICKIE AND MELINA CANT FIND JEFF & JOHN SO THEY WENT IN THIER HOUSE TO LOOK THEY SEARCHED ALL AROUND DOWN STAIRS THEN THEY LOOKED UP SATAIRS!  
AND IN THE GYM ROOM THEY MADE FOR THEMSELVES,THEY LOOKED AROUND FOR THEM AND YELLING OUT THEIR NAMES!

JEFF,....JOHN,..THEY YELLED!

WHERE ARE THEY?THEY MUMBLED!

(WHISTLES)JOHN AND JEFF CAME UP BEHIND THEM,WHISTLED & THEN GRABBED AND PICKED THEM UP!!!!!

THE GIRLS SCREAMED AND FLIPED THE GUYS OVER WITH THEIR "DIVA MOVES:!(LOLOLOLOL)AHHHHH"THEY BOTH YELLED IN PAIN!

AWWWW,IM SORRY!DID WE FLIP YOU TO HARD?...DA GALS ASKED?...

NOO...THEY SAID!

WELL,HERE LET US MAKE IT HURT!THEY SAID!!

HOW THE GUYS WERE SO WEAK AND COULDN'T HARDLY MOVE,THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING,SO THE GIRLS FLIPPED THEM ON THIER STOMICHS AND PULLED THEIR LEGS AND ARMS BACK!!!!

YA NEVER GONNA BE A BUNCHA RETARDS NEXT TIME?...MELINA ASKED AND TOLD THE MEN..LOL

YEAH,YEAH,WE WONT WE'LL CHERISH YOU!  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHH,THEY SCREAMED AND BEGGED!!!!

THEY LET GO AND HELPED THEM UP!

dANG,SHOOO,WHY SO FRGGIN HARD,MEL JEFF ASKED!

I LIKE TO MAKE IT ROUGH FOR MY OPPONETS!MELINA ANSWERED

JEFF SMILED!

OH SHUT UP,SICKO. MELINA ORDERED!

WANT ANOTHER ROUND!MELINA SAID!

JEFF JUST STANDED THERE AND GIGGLING AND HID BEHIND JOHN!

_  
at the party!8:30

JEFF,MELINA WAS AT A TABLE TALKING TO GET TO KNOW ONE AND ANOTHER!!!

JOHN,MICKIE WAS IN THE POOL,PLAYING CHICKEN-FIGHT!!!!!!!!

SO MELINA,WOULD YOU OR EVER DO PLAYBOY?...JEFF QUESTIONED!

NO,NO,NO,NO.I WOULD GET NAKED SOMEONE IM COMFORTABLE AROUND 2 B STRPPED,BUT NEVER DO PLAYBOY!

OH,THANK GOD YOU NOT 1 OF THOSE GIRLS!  
JEFF SAID!!!!!!!

HEHEHE!MEL LAUGHED

ALRIGHT NOW I GET TO QUESTION YOU DOWN.!!!!

SO,HOW MUCH ARE YOU ATTRACTED TO ME NOW?...MEL SAID AND WAS HOPING!!

I CAN SHOW YU BETTER I CAN TELL YOU.  
JEFF SAID AS HE SMILED DOWN AT HER!!!

THEY LEANED IN AND AS SOON HE WAS GOING TO KISS HER!ALL KINDS OF WATER SPILLED ON THEM!

OmGod!!!!!Mel And jeff yelled out!!

omGod,DUDE SORRY MAN! I DDINT MEAN IT!

MELLIE,C'MON YOU WERE GOING TO GET WWET ANYWAY!MICKIE EXPLAINED!!!

MEL AND JEFF COMING TOWARDS THEM!LOOKING EVIL!!!!!

AS THEY RAN UP TO THEM AND PUSHD THEM INTO THE POOL!

_  
LATR THAT NIGHT AT JEFF AND JOHNS PLACE!10:15!

MELINA WAS WEARING A BELLY SHIRT IT WAS A OLD 80'S SHIRT!  
AND HAD BOOTY SHORTS ON!WITH HER BLACK HAIR UP IN A BUN!

JEFF WAS WEARING A LIGHT BLUE JEANS AND A BLACK MUSTLE SHIRT!!!!!!!

MICKIE WAS WEARING A LOOSE SEE-THROUGH WHITE BLOUSE AND A PINK BRA ON AND WEARING DARK BLUE JEANS!

JOHN WAS WEARING A YOU CANT SEE ME SHIRT ON AND SOME BLUE JEAN CACKY'S!!!!

THEY WERE ALL WATCHING HALLOWEEN!

50 MINUTES OF THE MOVIE WENT BY AND THEY SAW A SCARY PART COME UP AND THE GIRLS DIDN'T JUMP SO THEY LOOKED DOWN AT THEM,AND THEY WERE ASLEEP!!!!

WELL,WHAT DO WE HAVE HEAR?THEY SAID!

AS THEY HIGH FIVED EACH OTHER!

MELINA?MELINA?JEFF WHISPERED!  
AND GAVE HER A KISS ON THE JAW.

MMMMHHMMM.....MELINA MUMMERED!!

MICKIE,MICKIE,MICKIE...,MICKIE?...JOHN ALSO WHISPERED,AS HE GAVE HER A QUICK KISS ON THE CHEEK!

MMHHMMMM...SHE MUMMERED!

THEY BOTH KINDA WOKE UP,VISION A LITTLE BLURRY!BUT COULDN'T THINK!  
BUT THEY GOT UP AND STARTED TALKING AND PLAYING BOARD GAMES!

jeff and melina Are In The family room!  
MELINA,ARE YOU ASKED!

YEAH,IM GREAT I JUST KINDA BLACKED OUT FOR A SECOND!

WELL IM HERE WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO!  
HE SAID!GIVING HER A SERIOUS FACE!

SHE LOOKED AT HIM AND SAID"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO?"!SHE ASKED!

BABE,WHAT I WANNA DO,I DONTTHINK YOU WANNA!UNDERSTAND?JEFF SAID AND ASKED?...!

I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE OF TOLD JEFF!AS SHE WORKDE HER WAY ON HIS LAP!

JEFFS EYES WIDEND!AND THAT SCINCE MICKIE AND JOHN WERE IN THE KITCHEN,HE JUST CUPPED HER FACE AND KISSED HER PASSONATELY!

MMMMMMM...MELINA MUMMERED AS SHE BROKE THE KISS!

WHAT DID I DO!JEFF QUESTIONED..

HEHE,NOTHING!I JUST NEEDED AIR!MELINA SAID!!!

AND KISSED HIM AGAIN THEN TRAILED KISSES DOWN HIS JAW!

MOANS COMING FROM JEFFS MOUTH!

HER BITING DOWN ON HIS NECK!

PLEAZE...AHH...MMMHMHMM..JEFF PLEADING!

AS SHE RELEASED JEFF PLAYED WITH HER HIPS AND STOMACHE!!!!

(GIGGLES)CAME FROM MELINA MOUTH!

JEFF,STOP THAT TICKLES!MELINA SAID!

OH DOES IT,NOW?HE SAID AS HE PUSHED HER ON HER BACK AND HER BELLY!

ooohhhh,mmmmm,jeffyyy!melina said.

jeff stopped went up to her lips and kissed hard and passonate!

as he also played wither stomach!!

and i think you know what happends!!!!

Jelina & Jockie forever!!!!

THE END!!!!!!

_  
MATLINA!!!

MELINA WAS COMING OUT OUT OF THE ARENA,TO BACKSTAGE!,AFTER FIGHTING BETH!AND WON THE WWE WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP!!!!!

AS SHE WALKED BACK SHE SAW MATT AND JEFF,TALKING AND THEY SAW HER FIGHTING AND CONGRADULATED MELINA!!!!

HEY MEL,AWSOME JOB!JEFF SAID!!!

YEAH,YA KICKED ARSE!!!!MATT TOLD HER.  
AND MADE HER LAUGH.

HEHEHE,THNXZ GUYS!MELINA TOLD THEM.

AS JEFF WAS GOING TO START TALKING TO MATT!

MATT SUDDENLY FROZED.  
LOOKING AT MELINA'S SMILE!

PAPARAZZI CAME AND SAW THEM TALKING TOGETHER AND YELLED-  
"MATT,MELINA,JEFF,COULD YOU GUYS TAKE A PICTUTRE ALL TOGETHER?"

"SURE GUYS!JEFF SAID!

THEY TOOK A PICTURE ALL TOGETHER AND MATT HAD HIS HAND AROUND HER WAISTE!

AND ALL SMILED!

_  
that friday night SMACKDOWM

MATT WAS GOING 2 GO AGAINST MVP,  
HE WAS IN THE LOCKER ROOM,GETTING PREPARED,AND AS HE WAS MELINA WENT IN THERE LOOKING FOR NITRO'S SHIRT,AND MATT SAW HER IN A RUSH FOR IT,SO HE ASKED-  
"HEY,MEL,WACHYA LOOKIN FOR?"

UMM..JOHNNEY SHIRT HAVE YOU SEEN IT?  
MELINA ASKED MATT.

UGH,I DONT THINK SO.  
HE SAID LOOKIN AROUND FOR IT!!

OW,OW,OW OG GOD!!!!!MATT SHOUTED!

WHAT,WHAT,WHATS WRONG!?..MELINA SHOUTED ALSO!!!

MY BACK IT FEELS LIKE I BROKE IT..MATT CONPLAINED!!!!!!!!

HERE,HERE,HERE,SIT DOWNA ND ILL MASSAGE YOUR SAID!

HE SAT DOWN AND MELINA STARTED TO MASSAGE IT,"THERE DOES THAT FEEL BETTER?"!

uhh..,ya...,.., said AND COULD HARDLY SPEAK,FROM HOW GOOD IT FELT!

AS SHE LOWERED HER HANDS TO HIS LOWER BACK AND MASSAGED SMOOTHER!

AS SHE FELT HIM GETTING GOOSEBUMPS!

AND THEN SHE FELT TO TAKE ADDVANTAGE!  
AND MASSAGED HIS HIPS 2.  
THEN WENT UP 2 HIS ABBS!!!

AND WHISPERED IN HER EAR-  
"DOES THAT FEEL GOOD?"!

AND JEFF SHOOK HIS HEAD,YEAH!  
AND FLIPPED HER OVER!  
SO SHE WAS ON HIS LAP,AS HE KISSED HER PASSONATE AND HARD!

AS HE TORE AWAY FROM HER!

SHE GASPED,OMGOD,MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!

AND HE WENT HER NECK AND STARTED KISSING HER NECK!

MMMMMMM,MATT!!BABESHE MUMMBLED!  
AND JEFF WALKED IN TO GRAB HIS COAT AND SAW WHAT WAS HAPPENING!!!

WHOA,HE SAID!

GO ON JEFF!MATT YELLED AT HIS BROTHER!

KAY,OKAY FINE!JEFF YELLED BACK!!!!!!!

AND MATT WENT BACK TO HER NECK!

OOHHHHH,MATT,MMM I GOTTA GO!

WHAT....WHY?..MATT ASKED?

CUZ JOHNNEYS GONNA WONDER WERE I AM!  
MEL TOLD MATT.

WHO CARES HE SEES US,HE SEES US!  
MATT EXPLAINED!!

AND SHE FELL FOR IT FROM MATTS KISSES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MATLINA

THE END!!! 


End file.
